Provided are systems and methods for diluting wellbore fluid samples for analysis. More particularly, systems and methods may be provided for a real-time analysis of particle size distribution by diluting drilling fluid samples at a well site.
During the drilling of a wellbore into a subterranean formation, a drilling fluid, also referred to as a drilling mud, may be continuously circulated from the surface down to the bottom of the wellbore being drilled and back to the surface again. The drilling fluid serves several functions, one of them being to transport wellbore cuttings up to the surface where they are separated from the drilling fluid. Another function of the drilling fluid is to provide hydrostatic pressure on the walls of the drilled wellbore so as to prevent wellbore collapse and the resulting influx of gas or liquid from the formations being drilled. For several reasons, it may be important to precisely know the characteristics and chemical composition of the drilling fluid.
Determining particle size distribution in drilling operations is beneficial to an efficient drilling operation. Particle size distribution determination may allow operators of a drilling operation to estimate the filter cake properties downhole, characterize drill cuttings found in the drilling fluid, and/or determine the types of filters need to properly screen drilling fluid coming from downhole. For example, particle sizes may indicate filter cake properties such as filter cake thickness, toughness, slickness and permeability. Large particles may cause drilling problems such as stuck pipe and low flow of drilling fluid and smaller particles may not isolate formations from drilling fluids. A preferred particle size distribution, for a specific drilling operation, may need to be checked regularly, allowing a drilling operator to monitor to particle size within drilling fluid.
The frequency of analysis required in drilling operations may make the current methods unduly burdensome. Frequently, drilling fluid samples need to be diluted before analysis. Diluent may need to be constantly transported to the drilling site and mixed with the drilling fluid sample with the waste mixture of the drilling fluid sample and diluent needing to be transported to a disposal area. This may inhibit the ability for an analysis system to function for long periods of time and create large amounts of diluent or waste. Furthermore, the diluent, as well as waste mixture of diluent and drilling fluid sample, may need to be stored on site. This may take up large amounts of space around drilling operations, hindering operation.